MS is a chronic inflammatory disease of the CNS with primary destruction of myelin sheaths. It has been known for decades that axonal loss also occurs in MS. In principle, the functional deficit induced by inflammation and demyelination may be reversible. In contrast, the damage to axons and neurons is likely to be irreversible once the threshold of compensation is exceeded. Thus, it has been widely speculated that axonal loss is the pathologic correlate of irreversible neurological impairment in MS. However, axonal loss is not always evident in lesions from patients who are severely affected. The complexity and heterogeneity of the underlying mechanisms of MS require new para-clinical markers for more accurate diagnosis and more precise therapeutic management of the disease. In the proposed studies, a new diffusion tensor imaging (DTI) based method for noninvasive detection of axonal damage in central nervous system (CNS) white matter will be presented and evaluated using animal models of MS. Pre-translational validation will employ human autopsy CNS tissues. The directional diffusivities derived by diffusion tensor imaging describe water movement parallel to (k\\, axial diffusivity) and perpendicular to (A,i, radial diffusivity) axonal tracts. We have previously proposed and validated that decreasedXy is associated with axonal injury and dysfunction, and increased^ is associated with myelin injury in mouse models of white matter injury. Therefore, a significant reduction inK\\ in CNS white matter in MS patients or in mice with experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis (EAE) will be suggestive of axonal degeneration and a poor long-term prognosis. To test our hypothesis, EAE will be induced by active immunization in two mouse strains to mimic progressive, non-remitting forms of MS (C57BL/6 mice) and relapsing-remitting MS (RRMS;SJL mice). We predict that axonal damage will be associated with non-remitting neurological defects. This will occur early in C57BL/6 mice reflecting this model's non-remitting nature. In SJL mice, early axonal damage will correlate with incomplete remission following acute peaking of neurological deficits, whereas axonal integrity will be retained with full remissions. In both strains, the extent of axonal damage will closely relate to the duration of the acute peaking of neurological deficits - presumably caused by acute inflammatory responses.